<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort for a Champion by LittleGuinea25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121610">Comfort for a Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25'>LittleGuinea25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, F/F, Fluff, Fooling Around, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Game | Post-Credits (Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield), self-doubting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie and Marnie camp in the wild area but Jessie began to doubt herself. Luckily Marnie is there to remind her she's not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary | Marnie &amp; Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look at 'em. 'ow cute..." Jessie murmured with a small smile as she watched her two Pokemon play together. Her heavy motorcycle jacket on the ground along with the bug type sports cap. She even took off her plaid gloves. Plaid cream/yellow rucksack lying near the tent.</p>
<p>She and Marnie were camping in the Wild Area, resting from all the battles and Jessie's fans, and Marnie's Team Yell. Their Pokemon free from their Pokeballs. Some sleeping, some playing, some taking with each other. </p>
<p>"Hm?" The punk peeked from her bag. </p>
<p>Vespi and Gardevoir were wrestling. But more like Gardevoir being held in a Nelson Grip. Marnie still couldn't understand how Vespiquen, a bug Pokemon, was stronger than Gardevoir but she's Jessie's Pokemon so this shouldn't be a surprise. But maybe she spoke too soon as the psychic Pokemon reached behind, and grabbing Vespi's arms, flipped her and threw her to the ground.<br/>She heard Jessie hiss at that. It had to be painful.</p>
<p>"Ay... Ye ok, Vespi?!" Jessie sat up. She was leaning on the tree before.</p>
<p>Her Pokemon let out a weak squeak and raised one of its fingers. She was ok. Gardevoir scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. Which meant she let her guard down. Which meant Vespi could easily overpower her. And that's exactly what she did. She took hold of one of Gardevoir's legs and pulled. The psychic Pokemon fell to the ground, Vespi using the occasion to pin her down. </p>
<p>Jessie snorted at that and leaned back against the tree. She was used to them do that so there was no need to worry. <br/>"Are they always like this?" Marnie's voice made her heart accelerate. </p>
<p>Jessie looked at the beauty next to her. She had no idea how much her smile fluttered the other trainer "Aye, very often actually. Ain't surprised ye know? After all, they are together. Like, together together thing" She almost laughed at Marnie's shocked face "Oy, stop givin' me that look. This ain't that much of a shock. It was clear from the day they've met!" She hissed again when Vespi was tossed again. This ruckus caused Zamazenta and Morpeko to wake up. </p>
<p>"Am sorry for a moment!" Jessie sprung to her feet. Marnie watched as the Galar Champion tried to pull two Pokemon apart, telling them to take a break before they use all of their strength. An excuse to stop them from doing 'dirty' as Raihan would say. She didn't know whether to laugh or facepalm. Marnie felt something tug at her knee and looking down she saw her trusty Pokemon, Morpeko who was reaching to her with its tiny paws. She picked her up and Morpeko settled herself on her arm. </p>
<p>"Sorry for waking you and your friend up" She said, a small smile on her lips. Her Pokemon just chirped at that. A noise, she learned, signalling slight annoyance "I know, little one. I know" She looked at Jessie again who was now talking to Zamazenta and Hatterene. Both Pokemon looking at her adoringly. Just the same she was looking at her when Jessie wasn't paying attention to her. She had it bad.<br/>Suddenly Jessie was swept off of her feet by another of her Pokemon, Ninetales. The fox Pokemon letting out happy noises. </p>
<p>"Put me down, ye fluffy fox!" Jessie joked. Ninetales obeying her order none the less. Marnie's Pokemon laughing nearby. Corviknight and Hatterene watching with huge amusement. Zamazenta howling playfully. There was no doubt that her Pokemon loved her. Their bond was very strong. </p>
<p>On slightly wobbly legs, Jessie approached her "Am sorry. They ain't gonna calm down until I play with 'em..." She scratched the back of her neck "Anyway, how ye doin', Marnie?" Green happy eyes gleaming at her.</p>
<p>If one can make your breath stop this was the case. Marnie could swear those were the very emeralds, shining like stars. Smile bright as daylight. Long black hair swaying in the slight breeze, fringe lightly covering left brow.<br/>Damn you, wobbly legs!</p>
<p>"I'm fine" Keeping a poker face was harder than she thought. In the background, she heard Vespi being tossed again. </p>
<p>"Ye sure? Ye look like Yamper got yer butt" Jessie ducked in time to avoid a bag thrown at her "Oy, I was jokin'! Besides, it would be a shame if I wasn't the one to bite it! After all, ye butt looks really nice!" Oh, how she enjoyed Marnie’s flustered and very red face "No? Ay, am sorry! I forgot ye breasts! Man, no wonder guys stare at 'em! I'm kinda jealous, ye know? I hope I'll be the one to touch 'em!" She sealed her fate by this. For sure! "Oy, look what time is it! Time to make curry!" She turned around "I got the slicing! Ye gotta mixin' the ingredients!"</p>
<p>As if nothing has happened and as if she didn't turn poor Marnie into a complete mess, Jessie grabbed the knife and flipped it to show off and to impress her crush. Good thing they've set the table before or else Marnie would definitely use it to beat Jessie to a bloody pulp. </p>
<p>The Champion began to chop the berries and the Gym Leader set the cauldron above the campfire. All the Pokemon waiting patiently. Except for Morpeko. Vespi had to hold her down to prevent her from going berserk.</p>
<p>"Are you done, Jessie?" Marnie wasn't even looking at her but Jessie could hear the shyness in her voice. The fire cracking under the pot.</p>
<p>Smirking evilly she answered "How can I be finished when we haven't even started, Marnie? I think goin' in dry could be painful!" She covered her mouth with a hand. Priceless!</p>
<p>"Jessie, what the fuck?!" Marnie was mortified by now. Even more priceless! She's gonna die today. Jessie was sure.</p>
<p>Holding the cutting board, she winked at her. Vespi along with Gardevoir had to now sit on Morpeko. It was amazing how strong a hungry guinea pig Pokemon could be. <br/>Pretending not to see Marnie's deadly glare, she put the ingredients in the pot. Broth, berries, salt, pepper and crunchy toast. It's gonna be delicious! She was good at cooking thanks to her mum! </p>
<p>"Peko!" Gardevoir and Vespiquen and now Hatterene could barely hold it down. </p>
<p>Trying to spare her Pokemon this torture she gave a good stirring before she was satisfied with the colour and taste. She put a large portion on the plate and handed it to Morpeko. Her three friends jumping away and breathing in relief. She gave hers and Marnie's Pokemon treat as well. It was enough for all of them.<br/>"And this for ye, Good Madame" Jessie bowed in front of Marnie, one of her hands behind her back. A true waitress. </p>
<p>Marnie just looked at her as she took the plate. She sat at the table.<br/>Jessie scratched her ear before an idea crossed her mind. Slumping down near Marnie she looked at her with puppy dog eyes "Oy, Marnie... don't be like that. Am sorry if I made ya uncomfortable" She leaned against her, placing her chin on her shoulder "Maaaarnieeeee... The brightest of stars, beautiful woman, goddess on earth... please?" She nuzzled her ear with the tip of her nose "Hmmm? Pweaty pwease?"</p>
<p>Marnie dropped her fork when she felt Jessie nuzzle her ear. How can she stay mad at her? Not when she does that! Blood roaring in her ears. Heart hammering inside her chest. Using last of her strength she spared a glare before answering coldly "No, I'm still mad" Though a small laugh didn't escape Jessie's keen hearing. Pretending to pout Jessie stood from the table with a silent "Fine..." before heading off and climbing on the tree near their tent.</p>
<p>===================================================</p>
<p>It was late into the night when a sweet scent woke her up. Rubbing her sleepy eyes she noticed she was not only covered by a blanket but also by Jessie's jacket. That's why she felt warmer. She sat up and put the jacket on Jessie's sleeping bag. She smiled at that. The Champion was really cute... She turned around to see the source of the sweet scent. Near her sleeping bag was a bouquet of morning glories. Wrapped in a beautiful silver paper, tied by a purple ribbon. Added to them was a small paper. </p>
<p>'Hey, Marnie, <br/>Am sorry I teased ye like that. But I love when ye blush. Do ye have any idea how beautiful ye are? Jus' wanted to let ya know this but I guess my approach was a little... wrong... One does not simply tell such goddess cliche compliments, ye know?</p>
<p>Yours, Jessie</p>
<p>Ps Ain't the best sorry but hey... gotta try, ey?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marnie stared at the letter. Her mind going wild. Jessie tried not to be romantic but somehow she felt like she was. Like she put her heart into that small letter. And she definitely did.</p>
<p>"What am I gonna do with you, Jessie?" She put the paper down, her fingers tracing the soft petals. How did Jessie know she liked these? She just mentioned it briefly when they were walking near the flowery field. Looks like Jessie was paying attention to everything she's ever said. Heck, she cared more for her than for herself. Countless times Jessie would insist on sleeping on the floor or give up her food rations. Can people really be so selfless? Heck, she'd even let Hop battle with her when she was visibly exhausted. Just to make her childhood friend happy... <br/>She figured the black-haired girl couldn't be far so she grabbed a jacket and exited the tent. A beautiful starry night sky greeted her, warm breeze flowing and playing with the grass. Tiny waves forming on the lake due to the breeze. Jessie was sitting at the edge of the dirt, absent-minded. Her shoulders slumped, head low. Marnie immediately felt something was wrong. <br/>Her worries confirmed when Jessie spoke "Sometimes I wish t'was easier... I feel like this whole Champion thing is puttin' a lot of pressure on my friends as well... Especially Vespi. She's very strong but... She's still a Pokemon. A livin' bein', ye know? I wish I could make it easier for 'er. For all of my Pokemon. Am givin' 'em all the free time they can get but sometimes I feel like it's still not enough... What should I do, Marnie?" She lowered her head in shame "I still see 'er as this tiny Combee I've caught so long ago. I don't want to put 'er through all that Gym Challenge shit but... I know I must. I mean... I know I can give up the title by purposely loosin' yet my pride forbids me from doing so...' Marnie's eyes widened when Jessie started crying "This is all too much!" Without thinking, she kneeled behind the Champion and hugged her, letting Jessie's head to rest on her chest. She felt her friend shaking as she tried to suppress her cry. Another thing her pride tried to stop from showing. Weakness. Human weakness. Like crying from sadness or happiness. Or bottling up her emotions except for her easy-going personality. She could only imagine how much of a struggle that was for Jessie.<br/>She wrapped her arms around her tighter, kissing the top of her head. Right now she didn't care if she overstepped. She just wanted to cheer Jessie up. </p>
<p>"If it matters... I'm here and not going anywhere. You can count on me" Marnie felt Jessie relax "I promised I'd cheer for you and that's what I will do. No matter how hard a match will be for you, got it? I'm not going anywhere" Jessie embraced her, her breath evening "And Vespi? Psh, Jessie, please. She kicked the living daylights out of Charizard at the main Tournament so I'm sure she's more than capable of handling any kind of battle! After all... "She leaned down to look into emerald eyes "She's your Pokemon, yes? And you're the strongest person I've ever known. You are kind. Amazing. Generous. You are the most selfless person. And I really love you for that"</p>
<p>That would be all for 'my pride won't let me cry cuz fuck feelings. Jessie let the tears flow freely. Somewhere her happy personality let her know Marnie's skirt would be so wet she'd participate in Miss Wet Shirt challenge. This caused her to chuckle.</p>
<p>"Oho, I know that chuckle" Marnie snorted at that "My lovely Jessie is back" Her mouth worked faster than her brain. Now that she thought about this, she did confess her love. No way this dork haven't noticed. Then again it's Jessie so...</p>
<p>"Wait, ye said ye love me?"</p>
<p>never mind...</p>
<p>Jessie leaned back a little. Marnie saw a familiar twinkle in them and knew she's gonna be teased. Relentlessly. Deciding to spare herself this, she leaned in and kissed the black-haired girl. Emerald eyes widened in surprise. No way this was happening... it was but still... Jessie closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She pulled Marnie closer to deepen the kiss. She dreamed about that day ever since she met her but never imagined it would happen. Maybe in her wildest dreams... But this wasn't a dream. It was a reality. <br/>Marnie moaned when Jessie pressed into her, lightly pushing and lied her gently on the ground. Long black hair falling around their heads like a curtain. Marnie wrapped her arms around Champion's neck. She softly licked at Marnie's bottom lip, asking for access which the girl happily granted. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Jessie slid one of her hands under Marnie's head to make her more comfortable. She propped herself a little on her knees as not to lay her entire weight on the girl she was kissing. They kissed like that for few more seconds until they had to pull away to breathe. Jessie kissed the top of Marnie's nose, the girl pulling her much closer. </p>
<p>"I love ye" Jessie leaned in and nibbled at her, now girlfriend, ear. She felt the girl shudder and smirked at that "I wish ye knew how amazin' ye are"</p>
<p>"Flatterer..." Marnie muttered, red as a tomato. She placed her right hand on Jessie's chest, fast pulse under her palm "Don't you dare get a heart-attack now" She heard Jessie chuckle at that who rolled off of her onto her side and pulled her for a hug. Marnie tracing her girlfriend's jaw with her fingers "But so you know, I love you so much. So damn much" She smiled into the kiss. Nestling closer to her girlfriend, she looked at the stars, thanking Jirachi for letting her wish come true. </p>
<p>Jessie sighed contently, holding close the girl she loved. Being a Champion can be hard but now she has a reason to go on. A very beautiful reason at that. This was truly heaven. <br/>She felt Marnie's breath evening. She was probably close to falling asleep. Smiling, she kissed the top of her head. Before sleep took her as well, she decided to bring Marnie more flowers in the morning.</p>
<p>===================================================</p>
<p>"See? I told you this would happen tonight!" Gardevoir cheered enthusiastically. She and Vespi have been scouting on the nearest hill when they spotted Jessie and Marnie. Vespi's expression priceless when the two girls held each other.</p>
<p>"If you dare to say 'told ya' I swear to Arceus, I will kick you in the butt!" Vespi hissed, rolling her eyes. She hated being wrong. But she was so now she had to pay for it. If only these two could wait with their confession a day or two!</p>
<p>"No! But you do owe me, sweetie!" Voir nudged Vespi who chuckled.</p>
<p>"I do, don't I?" Vespi let Gardevoir nestle close. She wrapped her arms around the psychic Pokemon "I love you"</p>
<p>Gardevoir kissed her cheek "I love you too" She smiled "But I told ya!"</p>
<p>"Oy, god damn it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I guess... this is goodbye" Vespiquen's echoing voice sounded more distant than ever "I'll... I'm fond of yours and others company. It was... nice..." She didn't even look at her. Her back facing Gardevoir, arms tightly crossed over her chest.</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" Gardevoir was baffled. </p><p>Vespiquen spared her a glance but said nothing. She kept looking at her while simultaneously disappearing into the mist. Her posture was now blurred and more scattered. </p><p>"Wait! Don't go!" But she couldn't see the bee queen any longer "Vespi!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She woke up with a gasp, sweating. </p><p>"Oh, are you ok?!" Molly the Togekiss asked.</p><p>"Must have been one intense nightmare, was it not?" Gloria the Hatterene pondered. </p><p>Gardevoir's breath caught in her throat. It was just a dream. A bad dream. But... it felt so real...</p><p>"Oh, there you are, Voir" Vesiquen stood behind the sofa she and her friends were occupying "Finally awake. It's about time. Jessie wanted to know if we should go today or tomorrow to that grand fishing something ceremony" She backed a little when Gardevoir jumped over the sofa and stood in front of her "You've got that strange look on your face. Another nightmare? Or were you dreaming about Marnie's Grimmsnarl?" She half-joked but Molly could hear a dry note in her voice. </p><p>Without a word, she wrapped her arms around Vespiquen and nuzzled to her. The bee queen going still. She patted Gardevoir's head and let her lean into her more. After a moment she gently pulled away and made her way into the garden.</p><p>Gloria and Molly were right at Gardevoir's side, teasing her relentlessly, which caused the psychic Pokemon to go red with embarrassment. </p><p>"Awww, look at that! Our Gardevoir has a crush!"</p><p>"Gloria, I know. Our girl is growing up!"</p><p>Gardevoir, still as red as a tomato, decided to escape to the garden where her best friend was. And she wasn't wrong. Vespiquen was teaching a neighbour Pokemon, Combee, how to fly without flailing.</p><p>"Now, move your left wing but slowly. Up and down. Just like we've practised" She instructed the child.<br/>It followed her orders and began to shift its wing. It seemed like this part was underdeveloped as the kid seemed to be in slight pain when moving it. Vespiquen growled in frustration but not at the child but at the fact, its owner didn't try to do something about it. It was pissing her off but what else could she do? Rehabilitation could help the best. Luckily they stayed here for this ceremony so she could take care of the baby.</p><p>"Bee!" The baby cooed at her.</p><p>Gardevoir felt her heart swell at the sight. For the most powerful Pokemon in their team, she was the most loving. She could always see the bee helping their friends and even playing with their trainer Jessie or calming down Marnie's Pokemon, Morpeko. How she managed to do that was beyond her but whatever she was doing it was working. </p><p>Vespiquen's eye caught the sight of Gardevoir and she stilled. </p><p>"Bee?" The baby Pokemon looked around and spotted the psychic Pokemon "Bee! Combee!" It cried in happiness.</p><p>Gardevoir approached them with a smile "Hey, kiddo. I see you're making good progress. All thanks to auntie Vespi, no?" She received a rather hard stare "What? I mean it! Just look at her! Not only getting better but also still cute!"</p><p>"Combee!" </p><p>Vespiquen rolled her eyes and held the kid close to her who cooed at her again. The little one nuzzled close and smiled at Gardevoir "Combee!"</p><p>Gardevoir heard Vespi let out something between a growl and a purr. <br/>She decided to try her luck and placed her hands on Vespiquen's while inching closer to her. </p><p>"Act all you want but I know you are a big softy" She giggled at the glare the bee queen sent her.</p><p>Suddenly Molly peeked from around the corner, all smiley "Awww. Look at you two!" Both Pokemon jumped in surprise "Oh, no need to get all flustered, dears!" She chuckled at their red faces.</p><p>Vespi was the first to recover "Hello to you too. Do you need anything?" Her glare could kill. She tried to hide her blush. She noticed Gardevoir was in no better condition and it made her feel a little better. </p><p>Molly waved at them and Combee purred at her "Bee!"</p><p>Togekiss beamed at the little bee and smiled brightly. She let the child land on her when it jumped from Vespiquen's arms. She waited for it to get comfortable before slightly floating in the air.</p><p>"Combee!" It giggled.</p><p>Vespi turned her back to others to hide her softened eyes while Gardevoir awwed at that.<br/>Molly giggled when Combee hid under one of her wings, looking at her with an innocent but amused look. Gardevoir crouched down to level with the baby Pokemon and scratched it under its chin.<br/>Vespiquen glanced at them, narrowing her eyes. She was very protective of the baby but who can blame her? She was a bee queen. Being a big mum was in her nature.<br/>She followed Gardevoir's movements when she stood in front of her "What is it?" She asked in a quiet tone as not to disturb Molly and Combee's play.</p><p>"The festival starts soon. Let's go" She shyly took the bee's hand in hers. </p><p>Vespiquen called the two Pokemon over and together they went to see what this festival was about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The festival was bigger than you might think. There were booths with baits, food, toys, playing machines and booths for lovers everywhere. <br/>Here and there fishermen competed who would catch more fish. One of them caught seven Magikarp.<br/>Tents with prizes for the best angler were set up on the large green space. In the middle, you could see a beautiful golden cup decorated with precious stones.<br/>On the right side of the golden cup stood a silver cup and on the left was a bronze cup. There were various items in the corner of the tent. Probably consolation prizes or reward for honoured fishermen.</p><p>Gloria and Marnie disappeared somewhere in the crowd, leaving their Pokemon to play.<br/>Zamazenta walked over to the food booth, licking its mouth and looking at the seller with puppy dog eyes. Molly followed soon along with Gloria.<br/>Voir the Gardevoir stayed with Vespi and Combee. </p><p>Combee jumped on Vespiquen's shoulder and chuckled. She seemed to like this festival "Bee!"</p><p>Vespi came up to the toy booth and the salesman cooed at Combee "Hello, little one! Would you like a toy?" The friendly salesman gave the baby a toy that was a replica of Lanturn. </p><p>Vespiquen narrowed her eyes, eyeing him suspiciously. Maybe she was overprotective but still. It was stronger than her. She really couldn't help it. </p><p>The baby Pokemon squealed happily as it hugged the toy and put it on its head. </p><p>Suddenly a male voice came out of the speakers and announced the start of the competition. All the people gathered around a huge water reservoir where anglers were preparing for fishing. At the sound of the gong, the anglers dipped the fishing lines in the water and waited for something to catch. It wasn't long before the first rods began to bend under the strength of fishes. Every fisherman began to reel their rods. Some snapped in half. <br/>The other Pokemon joined in to help the anglers with their catch. That was against the rules but seeing how strong the water Pokemon can be it was allowed.</p><p>"Bee?!" Combee looked at Vespi with its wide eyes "Combee?"</p><p>Vespiquen patted its head, reassuring the child everything was gonna be ok and that it's normal for fishing rods to break.</p><p>"What a kind mother you are" Gardevoir joked while Molly grinned.</p><p>Vespiquen shot her a glare that would cut the stone but Gardevoir only sent her a kiss which made the bee queen blush and look away. <br/>She felt Gardevoir snuggle close to her as she rested her head on her shoulder. </p><p>Moly and Combee cooed at them which earned them a rather 'I'll get ya for that later' look.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the competition was fierce. Fishermen and Pokemon did not give up in their efforts to win. Until now, fishermen have managed to catch six water Pokemon which, however, was too small to take even third place on the podium. However, this did not bother them. The fight between people and Pokemon lasted at its best. It was almost indescribable. Waves hit the glass that separated the audience from the huge pool.</p><p>Vespiquen had to admit it. She was in awe. It's not easy to impress her but these people? They've managed to do so.<br/>At the corner of her eye, she noticed Combee and Gardevoir grinning at her and she turned her back on them with quiet 'psh', crossing her arms.</p><p>Suddenly the stands and the whole pool shook when one of the fishermen caught Kyogre. Pokemon was surprised and not very happy about this fact. After all, his task was to make sure that other Pokemon did not get out of control. However, the rules did not say that fishermen could not catch him. So it counted as a victory for the angler who cried with joy and disbelief that she managed to win.</p><p>Vespi could sense the irritation coming from Kyogre. And in all honesty, she could partially relate due to the fact her friends and girlfriend were teasing her almost the entire day. She spotted Jessie and Marnie cheering for the fisherman while Jessie was acting more like an overjoyed clown than a happy bystander. But could she blame her? No? Jessie was an easy-going person. Always happy and whatnot. </p><p>"Combee!"</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the joyful squeak of the child she was babysitting. The little one was looking at all this commotion with wide eyes but she could see sparks in them that indicated interest. <br/>She bent down and took Combee in her arms who nuzzled to her and cooed at Gardevoir. Molly smiled from her place and nudged Gloria who was occupied with praying the glass wouldn't break. She looked at Molly and then at the 'family' and smiled. Now that was just cute. <br/>It was rare to catch Vespiquen being so motherly as she usually acted like a tsundere but hey. Turns out she just need a little nudging from Gardevoir and Combee to be more... open.</p><p>"Not. A. Single. Word. You two" She said while glaring daggers at them.</p><p>Molly let out something between a snort and squeak and Gloria wasn't far behind with her own laughter. Soon, Zamazenta and Rookie the COrviknight joined them and Combee immediately jumped on Zamazenta's head.</p><p>"Combee!"</p><p>"And I'm Zamazenta!"</p><p>Vespiquen facepalmed while her friends laughed at that. She looked at the stands where the podium was and saw the fisherman get her gold medal and a golden cup. <br/>She had to admit, it was a nice day. Her friends, girlfriend and trainer. All here in this strange, in her opinion, festival but she had fun. She really did.<br/>She wouldn't trade it for anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>